Pirates, I hate pirates!
by It's in me08
Summary: Sam and Dean go on vacation only for restless pirates who have revenge on their minds instead of treasure.
1. Kokomo

Title: Kokomo

Summary: its vacation time for the Winchesters as they abroad the "Phantom" and embark on the seas, until centuries old pirates threaten their peace and serenity.

"Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you to Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama Key Largo, Montego baby why dont we go Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo we'll get there fast  
and then we'll take it slow that's where we wanna go way down to Kokomo." Dean sang the sound in a high pitched voice as he and Sam began to grab their duffle bags. Sam and he were finally going away on vacation after the defeat of Lucifer.

"Dean, you've been singing that song for three hours. Shut up!" Sam was getting pretty annoyed by the Beach boys' song." Though he really was excited about going to Fuji, he wanted to wring Dean's neck. He took out his iPod and set the volume as high as it could go as on the Paramore song. As they approached the dock, the ship became an enormous wonder to the two. They joined the line that was increasing with passengers to get on the ship.

"This is so Titanic." Dean said to Sam, who just nodded and smiled. "If the ship goes down please don't go singing "my heart will go on." Again Sam nodded. It started to register in Dean's mind that Sam wasn't listening and he decided to get Sam. "I'll be back." Dean told Sam as he walked off. A couple minutes later and 10 feet later Dean returned.

"Where did you go?" asked Sam.

"Oh, I got you a date for the concert they're putting on tonight."

"Dean, what did you do?" And now it was Deans turn to put on his iPod as he ignored Sam. Finally they reached the checkpoint and there was this pretty cruise attendant taking tickets. She flashed Dean and Sam a smile and Dean nudged Sam in the side. "Thanks Dean." Sam whispered to his brother.

"No problem." Dean said as he controlled a laugh that was waiting to come out.

"Welcome on board to the Phantom. Number one at providing satisfaction."

"Oh yeah, satisfaction." Said Dean. "So I'll see you tonight?" Dean asked the attendant.

"Do you even have to ask?" She replied. Sam was confused at this point as they were finally cleared to board the ship.

"I thought you said you found me a date."

"I did."

"So, where is she?" Dean just pointed and Sam eyes followed to an ancient looking woman sitting in a scooter with those shirts with a bikini airbrushed on. She blew Sam a kiss and waved at him with seductive eyes. Sam almost threw up. "Dean, you're so dead." Sam gave her a slight wave.

"Oh yeah, I also told her that you would draw a picture of her naked."

"Dean!" Yelled Sam, "I'm…You're…" But Sam couldn't get any words out.

"And her name is Rose." Dean laughed as he went to find their rooms. The ship pulled up the anchors and began its journey at sea awakening something that had already been set on that path five centuries ago.


	2. murky waters

Title: Murky waters

Summary: the cruise is going great so far, until all of a sudden a ferocious storm approaches. Sam and dean think that it's just Mother Nature but it's something more sinister than that.

The two brothers finally got settled into their cabin and decided to explore the deck. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but clear blue water encircling the ship.

"Hey Sam, guess what?"

"What Dean?"

"I'm the king of the world!" Dean pronounced loudly to a group of females nearby. Sam didn't laugh. "Dude, are you still pissed off?"

"Yes Dean." Responded Sam.

"Well think of it this way. She was probably hot a hundred years ago. So just think of her as a very experienced _older_ woman." Smirked Dean.

"I'm gonna get you back you know." Sam said with his arms crossed. Sam then turned his back on Dean and looked off into the water. In the water Sam looked at the reflection of the boat. But then something else caught his eye but he was put back to reality when he heard a scooter approach him.

"Hey there you stud muffin." Sam turned around to see Rose sitting down about his torso area. This made Sam really uncomfortable. "Wear something tight for me tonight." Then the lady grabbed Sams' butt and scooted away. Sam was extremely disturbed now; he just got felt up by someone's grandmother. In the background Sam could hear Dean laughing hysterically. Overhead thunder began to rumble and a couple of strikes of lighting tore across the sky, but yet the water was eerily calm. Not a violent wave in sight.

"Oh great!" Dean said in disbelief. "A friggin storm?" As soon as those words left Deans mouth the sky became a dreadful gray and it started to pour.

"Everyone please proceed to their cabins or the lounge until the weather clears up." As Dean and Sam sped walk back to their cabins Dean saw Rose and her scooter going about five miles an hour. Dean decided to get the woman some help.

"Hey, somebody get the old lady!" Yelled Dean into the crowd. Sam just looked at his brother. "What?" The two decided to take a nap until the concert started. Sam became restless in his sleep as a bad dream crept into his unconsciousness.

He was still on the boat and he saw people with terror stricken faces running around madly on the ship. What was following them was what seemed like zombie pirates with decaying skin and the whole pirate get up. Immediately Sam began calling out for Dean as glided across the deck. Finally he saw Dean with an axe fighting off the pirate zombies but to no avail. The zombies overpowered Dean and restrained him. Standing in front of Dean was a pirate with a peg leg and a hook.

"Aye matey, you put up a decent fight. But ye' blood will be one with the sea as our wretched souls are." And in a swift instant the hook came across Dean's throat.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out.

"Whoa, chill Sam. It's a dream." Sam was drenched in sweat with his hair matted on his face. "What was it this time?" Dean asked with obvious concern.

"Pirates."

"Like Johnny Depp pirates?"

"No, more like pirates on the other ship, you know, the dead ones."

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Maybe it was just a dream; you know you are allowed to have normal dreams without them coming true."

"I hope so." Sam looked at his watch it was now nearing eleven. "I slept through the concert?"

"I know you were ecstatic bout going out with Rose, but they cancelled it since it was outside and it was still raining. It just stopped when you woke up."

"Well I need some fresh air." Sam grabbed his jacket and walked to the deck. It was quiet, too quiet. Since it was raining the temperature had descended. Nobody else was outside. Sam sat down on a bench. The moon had a greenish tinge to it, which he had never seen before.

"Arr!" Sam quickly sat up and looked around. Two boys came running in front of Sam. They had on eye patches and pirate hats. "Give us your loot!" one of the kids said. Sam turned his pockets inside out revealing nothing. "Aww man!" they said as they ran away. Sam breathed a sigh of release and decided to head back to the room. If only he would've gone to the back of the ship he would've seen a post coming up from the water, decreasing the distance between them.


	3. an iceberg would've been better

Title: I would rather for us to hit an iceberg

Summary: Dean and Sam are trying to enjoy the cruise after the storm. But Sam has another dream, warning of things to come. Will Sam and Dean win yet another fight and sail of to paradise? Or will they become part of the water forever?

Sam closed the door to the cabin as he returned from his walk. Dean appeared sleep on his bed with the TV on The Lost Boys. Sam reached to grab the remote. "Don't you do it." And Sam retreat his hand back. Dean went back to sleep. Dean had picked up on the habit of sleeping with the TV on nowadays. Sam began to undress so he could put on his pjs. Sleep automatically overtook him as soon as he hit the sheets.

"Creak." The came from sound of old weathered boards. Then there was the sound of flags being flapped around by winds. Sam had found himself in another dream. Cannons blasted off in the distance and Sam felt the boat he was on take the hit. Men came running up on the deck filling their positions to fight back. Sam walked to the rail to see another ship not more than a mile away. The ship Sam was on started to fire away with its on artillery. Everything was moving in slow motion to Sam. Cleary the ship he was on was beginning to show defeat. That ship was ill prepared to fight. A white flag was raised and Sam waited along with the other men on the ship to see what their fate was. The other ship made a bridge with a plank to connect the two together. The weaken ship was invaded by men with axes, knives, and swords. The last to come across was a man with a hook and a wooden leg. The same guy Sam saw in his previous dream.

"I'm Cap'n Butler. Who is thy cap'n here?" Asked the rugged pirate.

"Ay." a stringy red haired guy replied. "M-m-my name is George." The guy stuttered.

"You've got somethin of mine." The guy looked down at his feet. "Where is she?" Questioned the pirate.

"I'm right here! No need to look any farther." A path cleared as a woman walked up to Butler.

"My beauty, you cannot escape me." Butler said to the woman as he caressed her hair.

"I don't love you, I despise you!" she spat at Butler. "George is my all, I love him and not you!" A hardened expression overtook the captain's face. He then slapped the woman and she fell. The man named George attempted to save his love but was stopped by Butler.

"And where is thy goin'?"

"You bastard! I'll kill you for hurting her!" Butler just laughed and his crew did the same. Poor George didn't know what was coming for him. The hook on Butler's hand cut him from ear to ear, nearly decapitating him. The woman screamed in agony as she crawled to her fallen lover.

"Kill everyone!" For the next ten minutes Sam saw merciless killings and tortures, all while Captain Butler looked at the heartbroken female.

"I curse you Butler! You and your men to an eternity aboard the seas. You and your men will rot forever on this ship until your judgment day." She said through a stream of tears.

"We shall see." And with that the captain turned to leave but then stopped. He doubled back and threw a blue sapphire ring to the girl. "I did love you." He then walked away and nodded to his crew members who took torches and began to light the ship ablaze with its one survivor.

"Sammy, open your eyes!" Sam was thrown back to reality. A chill crept up his spine. He jumped out of bed and ran to the deck with Dean not far behind. Sam searched in every direction on the boat for a pirate ship, but the moon was hidden. "Sam, what the hell is wrong?"

"I think we're in trouble." The clouds gave way for the moon to shine and a bell sounded off, but it didn't come from their boat. The moon had shed light to an ancient looking ship with ghostly figures upon its deck. "Now I know we're in trouble."

"I would rather for us to hit an iceberg." Dean said as he looked at his brother.


End file.
